


Wanted: Lila

by Queen_Aster_Luna



Series: Heirs of Prythian [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: Archeron Sisters Loving each other, Archeron sisters going out, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby Artemas, cute baby, it gets literally dark, it's cute, kid Cadan, kid Hemera, nothing bad, peaceful times and everyone is enjoying it, temper tantrum, with kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Aster_Luna/pseuds/Queen_Aster_Luna
Summary: It's a lovely day in Velaris and Feyre is out with her sisters, Nesta and Elain, her son, Artemas and her niece Hemera and nephew Cadan. But the peaceful day takes a wild and literal dark turn in the middle of it. And nobody knows how to stop it or even where it comes from except for the children, who figure it has something to do with Lila.





	Wanted: Lila

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own A Court of Thorns and Roses, just my own characters. 
> 
> Hi guys! I am back with a new fic and this one gives me a lot of trouble, since I hate to write scenes where more then 3 people are present, but I think I did a pretty decent job.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

It’s a warm, bright spring day in Velaris. The trees along the Sidra are overflowing with white and pink blossom, painting the City of Starlight even more colorful than it normally already is. The city’s market is buzzing with people of all colors, sizes and races looking for fresh fruits, vegetables, herbs and maybe even flowers and a lot more. Everyone was out and about on this beautiful day, enjoying their time with friends, families and loved ones.

It also happens to be the day the famous Archeron sisters wanted to enjoy their time together with their children. It’s been awhile since they have gone out together like that. Especially since Artemas, the son of Feyre and Rhysand, was born, Feyre didn’t have a lot of time to go out, instead balances her time between her adorable baby son and her mate, her work as a High Lady and her paintings. So they - their family - visit her and Rhys more often than inviting them somewhere else.  
But now it has been a little over four months since Art was born, and the day was so wonderful, that Feyre had decided to invite her sisters and their children, her niece and nephew, out for a walk around Velaris and tea and cake at a café.

After a relaxing walk around Velaris, the Archeron sisters are now sitting outside of a small lovely café, overlooking the Sidra and parts of the rainbow. It was one of Feyre’s favorite. Different flowers in all colors and shapes are on the tables. The sisters have chosen a larger table to accommodate the five them and Art’s midnight blue stroller. After ordering and getting comfortable, the talking is relaxed and soft. Trying not the wake the baby napping peacefully to Feyre’s right.  
Art is dressed in an light blue onesie, which matches Feyre’s own light blue traditional Night Court outfit. Soft thin black hair is already visible on his head. He is sucking on his right thumb and clutches his favorite stuffed toy, the wolf Lila by one of her legs, in the same hand. He fell asleep almost at the end of the walk and should wake up any minute now. Since he usually never naps longer than one hour and that hour is almost over.  
Feyre looks at him lovingly and traces her knuckles across his cheek. Than she puts her right little finger into his left half closed hand. Art clutches her finger. And his grip is strong. So much love for her son almost brusts out of her.

_She could watch him sleep all day and wouldn’t get bored for a second._

Letting her finger like that, Feyre turns back to her sisters and picks her cup up with her left hand. Her eyes travel to her oldest sister Nesta and her five year old (or five years, four months and two days old, as he would correct it) nephew Cadan, Nesta’s and Cassian’s son. Upon seeing what is happening, Feyre hides her smile behind her cup, taking a sip.

_What did her nephew do this time, to get Nesta to mother him like that in public?_

Nesta sits directly on the other side of the stroller in dark red traditional night court clothes, similar to Feyre’s. Her goldbrown hair is in a rather impressive tight bun. Not one hair out of place.  
Beside her sits Cadan, he can’t reach the ground sitting in his chair, so his feet swing a little. He takes almost completely after his father. His black hair is slightly grown out, reaching his ears. After he declared that he wanted to be even more like his father and copy his haircut more than two months ago, Nesta and Cassian have stopped taking Cad to a hairdresser.  
His still tiny wings are firmly tucked and folded on his back. The only thing it seems he gotten from his mother are her blue-grey eyes, which he also shares with his Aunt Fey and now Art, and her nose. He matches his mother’s red outfit with a equally dark red shirt and dark linen pants.  
Nesta has completely abandoned her half-eaten cake and her tea, to cut up her son’s waffle. Because Cadan tried at first to pick it up with his hands and just take a bite out of it. But Nesta has stopped him the second he touched his waffle. She told him to use his cutlery beside the plate, so his hands wouldn’t get dirty and sticky from the chocolate sauce and the vanilla ice cream and the sweetened whipped cream.

_The waffle is a child’s sugar dream and unfortunately, for Nesta and Cassian, Cad’s favorite and only way to eat waffles._

To Nesta’s dismay, the cutlery attempt didn’t go down as she thought it would, since her son just stabbed the waffle with his fork and picked it up as a whole.  
Chastising Cadan with a warning but soft “Cadan Archeron”, Nesta had took the fork from her giggling son and started cutting the waffle in small eatable pieces, while also reminding him sternly, that he should always be on his best behavior while eating, especially in public. Cad just nods along with a grin he shares with his Aunt Fey, after he noticed his aunt’s attention on him. His blue-grey eyes sparkle.

_The whole waffle fiasco was definitely on purpose. Cad loves it when Nesta mothers him in public, which she doesn’t do often. Since Nesta isn’t the biggest fan of showing affection in public._

Shaking her head at her nephew, Feyre smiles and turns her head to the other two remaining females on the table. Directly on her left sits her other older sister Elain with her nine year old (or nine years, ten months, two weeks and one day old, as she would correct) niece Hemera, the daughter of Elain and Lucien.  
Elain’s goldbrown hair, the same hair color all Archeron sisters share, is in a lose braid that drabs over her left shoulder. There are some flowers, that Hemy had chosen and picked up on their walk through Velaris. Now, red, pink and white flowers are dotting Elain’s hair. The flowers go really well with her pastel green dress, that has some pink and red accents. The dress looks lovely on Elain, the whole look does, but almost everything does look good on her.  
With almost the same grace as her mother, Hemy copies her mother’s tea drinking movements with shining success.  
Hemera would have looked then completely like her mother, if she didn’t look so much like her father. Her fiery red hair glows gold-red in the sun, making her stand out on a table filled with goldbrown and black hair. Making her the most eye-catching one out of all of them. Hemy has copied also her mother’s hairstyle, or maybe even suggested that they both should have the same one to begin with. Since braids are Hemy’s favourite. And also like her mother, there are flowers dotting her hair, but in blue, violet and white. Which compliments her pastel green dress with blue accents really nicely. The dress is almost the same dress as her mother’s, except for the accent colorings.

_It makes them look absolutely beautiful together and Feyre doesn’t want anything more than to paint them right now. Hell, she wants to paint the whole scene before her. It’s been a long time since she spend time like that with her sisters._

Hemera smiles at her Aunt Feyre and then turns to Cad beside her to talk to him, quietly but excitedly about a new book she found.

_Of course, a book! What else! It shouldn’t have surprised anybody when Hemy got so preoccupied with books given the large and famous library in Day. It’s actually a good thing that Hemera can’t move into the library and live there, because if she could, she would without hesitation and in a heartbeat._

Elain notices her younger sister’s attention on herself and Hemy and smiles at Feyre, taking a graceful sip of tea. Than asks her softly.

“How is the painting you started going, Feyre? Finished or still progress?”  
Feyre starts to answer but gets interrupted by a small cry. Her little finger was released from it’s strong hold.

_**Artemas has woken up.** _

Carefully Feyre picks him up, laying him practically on her chest, his head on her shoulder. One of her hands supports his head and the other his back. Rocking him slowly.  
“Shhh! Shhh! Little moon, mommy is here!” She rocks him, and continues making smoothing sounds. The whole table grew silence with Art’s first cry, not wanting to upset him farther. Hemy and Cad looking curiously at their cute little baby cousin.  
Not long after Art calms down, Feyre checks on him. Concluding that Art is most likely hungry, she starts feeding him. And he indeed was hungry.  
After Art was done and got to blurb, to avoid stomachache later, Feyre still has him in her arms, making faces at him and playing with Lila with him. Even Elain and Nesta leaned closer to get a better look at the laughing and gurgling baby.

“Can we play with little moon?” Hemera asks eagerly, her eyes already shining in anticipation. Cadan nods his head in fast agreement, grinning widely. “Please, Aunt Fey?” He adds pleadingly to Hemy’s request. “Of course, you two!” Feyre smiles at her beloved niece and nephew. “But only in the stroller, okay?”  
“Okay!” Both agree at the same time, already standing up, chairs scraping. Food half finished and already forgotten. Glacing at each other, they start racing around the the table.  
“First!” Cad cheers, touching the stroller a few seconds before Hemy. “It doesn’t count! You were closer to it!” Hemy immediately argues, crossing her arms, stomping her foot.  
“It does! It does! Your just a sore loser!” Cad taunts, blowing a raspberry at her. Hemy gasps and was about to round the stroller and chase after her cousin, but Elain’s voice cuts them off and stops them in their tracks.

“Little Sun! Little Hero! Behave! Especially if you want to play with little Moon!”

“Sorry, Mom!” “Sorry, Aunt El!” Both smile apologetically at her and then at Feyre.

“There was no harm done!” Feyre reassures them laughing and places Art back into his stroller. Hemy and Cad immediately stuck their heads into it as well, after Feyre let go of her son and sat down.

Drinking her tea, Feyre watches her Nephew and Niece babble and play with her son and make weird and funny face causing him to laugh and flailing his arms and legs around. But not only Feyre is watching them but also Elain and Nesta, glittering eyes and soft loving smiles are visible on all the sisters faces.

_Their children are truly the cutest when they are together. All three are going to be hopefully best friends._

All three Archerons turn back to their respective plates and cups of tea and pick up the conversation from when they have let off.  
“Sadly, no the painting is not finished yet. A small problem came up that I needed to attend. So no I hadn’t had the time to paint at all, … For the last two weeks come to think of it.” Feyre answers Elain’s previous question, sighing. “Couldn’t Rhysand take care of it then? If it all was so time consuming?” Nesta asks with narrowed eyes, taking a bite of her cake.

“No, he couldn’t. He wanted to, believe me, but I wouldn’t let him. It was something I am responsible for and he was looking after Art.”

“So you distracted him with Art, so he wouldn’t insist on doing it for you.” Elain laughs, one hand covering her mouth. It wasn’t exactly a question.  
“He does actually get really easily distracted with Art. Can’t take his eyes of him sometimes,” Nesta agrees, smirking at Feyre like she knows something her youngest sister doesn’t. “Clever, wicked sister!”  
“It’s not exactly "wicked”, Nesta!“ Feyre argues, cheeks turning slightly pink. "I just want him to spend time with his own son. That’s nothing "wicked” to want, right?“  
"Right.” Nesta and Elain say smirking at their blushing and groaning sister. The children are still playing beside the High Lady, completely obvious to their parents. Because they aren’t the quietest and laugh, talk and babble out loud. Then the sisters hear something landing in the Sidra with a splash. And their children grow very quiet after that.

_Oh oh, that doesn’t sound good at all!_

But before they can turn around, they hear a ear shattering scream from Art. Art was screaming bloody murder, but Feyre hadn’t fully turned to him, when suddenly she could see a thing.  
Darkness was surroundings all of them and it was so pitch black that nobody could see their own hand before their eyes. Something was amiss and the sisters had no idea what is happening.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad  
> if you have any questions, feel free to ask me here or on tumblr [@heirs-of-prythian](https://heirs-of-prythian.tumblr.com/) or [@aster-ria](https://aster-ria.tumblr.com/), I would love to answer them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
